


Training, Paperwork and a Bath

by Stiri



Series: OneShots [14]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Can Cook, Fluffy, M/M, clingy eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiri/pseuds/Stiri
Summary: Eren has been very clingy towards his Captain for a few days. So when Captain Levi orders Eren to start his training, Eren decided to do just that. The only problem was that he decided to do his daily routine in his Captains office. Distracting Captain Levi from his paperwork.





	Training, Paperwork and a Bath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cowboymom2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboymom2/gifts), [monochromekiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekiss/gifts).

> So, I know I more or less went MIA, and that problem was that I have finally started to piece together my life again to something decent after it decided to fall apart. 
> 
> This was something that I had lying around for a while, just messing around with it, and I thought you might like it. 
> 
> Grammar, spelling, and whatnot, are not my friends if something is wrong in the story, tell me, I will be happy to change it!
> 
> Happy Reading! ❤

Ever since they had returned from a mission outside the walls, Eren has been more or less glued to his Captain’s person. Levi had been in an accident, resulting in him being stuck in the medical wind for a few days, and Eren was beyond worried. So when he was let out, Eren never left his side. 

Levi was currently in a situation he really had no idea what to do about. Eren was standing in front of him with big eyes, looking at him with worry and sadness. Apparently telling him to go train was not the kind of thing the brat wanted to hear from him. But he really needed to get this paperwork done, and the fact that he had landed himself in the medial wing, hadn’t helped his paperwork at all. 

So when Eren actually followed his order and started doing his daily routine, he was surprised. But more so over the fact that his brat was doing it in his office of all places. 

So, currently, Levi was watching his cute brat doing push-ups on the carpeted floor in front of his desk. He decided to humor Eren and let him continue, so he went back to his paperwork and wanted nothing more than to burn it. It offended him, just laying there, existing. 

Levi was pulled out from his silent complaining when Eren called out to him. 

”Captain, how many am I supposed to do?” he asked and Levi pondered. Eren hadn’t been training since he was put in the medical wing, and he knew that Eren could handle the pressure, in fact. It looked like Eren could need some weight. Without answering, Levi got up from the desk, grabbing the stack of papers. Eren looked at his Captain with confusion and waited to get the answer. Positioned like a plank, Eren waited and Eren was surprised. 

Levi had put himself on his back and nodded. 

”Now, continue until I tell you to stop,” Levi said and Eren nodded, eager to obey his Captain. He also didn’t dare to tell his Captain that his small stature didn’t bother him so much. Eren started once again and wondered if his Captain would say anything else. And he wasn’t disappointed. 

”Brat, what has been going on?” Levi asked and looked over the paperwork. It was a mess, and it looked like most of it was done by his own squad. Something that he didn’t like to read at all. Levi ignored the fact that ha was, in fact, sitting on him and decided to lay down instead. Eren blushed when he felt his Captain drape himself over his back. Apparently lying on his stomach on his back. His head was right next to his head, and Eren turned his head a bit and glanced at him. 

”It had been a few chaotic days, Captain,” Eren said with a depressed voice and Levi pulled a bit on his soft hair. 

”Tell me,” he ordered and Eren nodded. 

”Well, when you and Commander came back from your mission, Petra was there,” Eren began and Levi groaned. He could see where this was going. He wasn’t even aware that he had put his head down, and was more or less hiding his face in Eren’s neck. 

”The report says they have been a disturbing the training,” he said and Eren nodded. 

”Yes, well, Petra refused to train if it wasn’t with you, same with Oluo,” he said and Levi nodded. He carefully wrote his signature on the paper and allowed a punishment to be given. He hated when people interrupted training. The fact that it was his own squad that had been the biggest problem, made him furious. 

”Captain, Petra is still refusing to train, saying that she wouldn’t do anything unless it came from you,” he said and Levi growled. 

”I will have to have a talk to her,” he said and Eren nodded. In silence, he was thinking, that it would make her day. In fact, she would probably see it as an opportunity. But he held his tongue, not saying anything. 

”What have Erwin and Hanji been doing?” he asked and Eren gave up a giggle. 

”Well, Major wanted to test out their new experiment on a few new cadets, but Commander wouldn’t let them, so they turned their attention towards you, and then Commander forbid them to enter the medical wing without supervision,” Eren laughed. Making Levi snort, also very grateful towards eyebrows for the fact that he hadn’t been exposed to that kind of thing. It was enough that he hadn’t been allowed to leave until one of the doctors deemed him healthy enough. He still wants allowed to train until a few days, and they were sure that he wouldn’t be hurt again. 

Eren slowed down his push-ups and Levi nodded. He rolled off Eren and landed on the carpet. Eren rolled over and was in the position to do some sit-ups. Levi decided to sit on his feet, with his back to his legs. Without a bother in the world, Levi continued to read over the papers. Eren silently started doing his sit-ups and looked over Levi’s shoulder every time he sat up. 

”What more?” Levi asked out of the blue and Eren tilted his head. Not that Levi could see it, being turned the other way. But it seemed that he need to see, to know Eren’s reaction to his words. 

”What more has been going?” 

”Well, some of the newer cadets has been making a mess out of things, some has not been up to par with the training, so Major took it upon themselves to train them to the ground. With Commander's permission, of course,” Eren said and smiled. Levi nodded. 

The new recruits had not been up to par this time. Compared to Eren’s own generation, they were nothing. But they had been ridiculously talented, and all three of them had been surprised over how much talent they had. So it was a bit unfair to them, to compare them to Eren and his generation. But if you wanted to survive, you need to have the will to do so. 

”Captain, when are you allowed to start training again?” Eren asked and stopped a bit, sitting up. Levi turned his head and looked at him. Seeing Eren look at him with big eyes. 

”Not yet, in a few days I will be good to go again,” he said and Eren eagerly nodded. Levi blinked a few times, swearing he saw a pair of brown puppy ears on the teen. Making him snort in amusement. 

”Continue, brat,” he said and Eren nodded and did just so. 

Levi put his signature on a few more papers before feeling that was enough reading for today. He needed a break and Eren looked like he needed a shower. In fact, he himself could need one. Levi was amused and nodded to himself. It would make Eren’s day. 

”Come on you brat, time to take a bath,” Levi said and rose from his place and Eren practically flew up from his own. 

Levi put the papers on his desk and pulled a surprised Eren into his own bathroom. Seeing his brat making big eyes, he rolled his eyes in amusement. He agreed though with Eren’s silent assessment of the bathroom. But he hadn’t had much of a say of how the bathroom was built. 

It was ridiculously big and had both a shower and a bath in there. He didn’t need both, but apparently, the ones that built it though he needed it. 

Levi started filling the big tub, that would hold more than just a few people. 

”Come on brat, undress and put you ass in the tub. You are stinking,” he said and Eren blushed but nodded. Levi decided to walk through the door that would lead him to his bedroom and started pulling out some casual clothes. But then Eren peaked through.

”Sir, I don’t have any clothes here,” he said and Levi nodded. 

”Just go take a bath, I will get you your clothes,” he said and Eren nodded and disappeared back into the bathroom.

｡☆✼★━━━━♡━━━━★✼☆｡

Levi walked out from his office and towards the room Eren was sharing with the blond brat. He didn’t meet anyone on his way, so he knew that they were either training or just eating dinner. When he arrived, he knocked on the door, to see if the blond brat was in there, but silence met him. So he just opened the door and was surprised to see that the room was neat enough. 

He stalked his way towards the big closet they had in there and started rummage through it. Seeing right aways which clothes Eren owned, considering the size difference between Eren and the blond brat, but then again. Eren was ridiculously tall for being just a teen, and he wasn’t even done growing. Levi was grumbling for himself of the unfairness. 

He looks through all the clothes and took a pair of underwear, some big soft pants, he though looked extremely comfortable and a shirt. It was then his eyes fell on the big hoodie that had the Wings of Freedom on its back and front. It was a standard hoodie all new cadets got when they joined. He took that too. Not for Eren to wear, but for himself. He had stolen Eren’s clothes before, and they were so much more comfortable than his own. Besides, Eren hadn’t protested before, and he doubted he would do it this time either. 

He bundled up everything in his arms and walked out again, kicking the door closed. It was still empty in the halls and hurried back. He walked into his bedroom and put everything on his big ass bed, that was too big for him. And considering how little he slept, he didn’t need a big bed. 

Levi nodded and undressed and walked in to the bathroom and was met with a dozing Eren in the bath. He gave up a smirk and Eren opened his eyes. Looking very much like a content cat. That was a feat in itself, considering how much of a puppy he was. 

”You good there, brat?” Levi said with a smirk and stepped under the shower and he only got a nod in return. He couldn’t blame Eren. It was nice to just soak sometimes, and Eren being the diligent little solider he was, never allowed himself to do things like that unless he more or less was ordered to. 

”Captain?” Eren’s soft voice rang though the bathroom and Levi looked at Eren, having turned on the shower, just standing there. It felt nice. 

”Hm?” 

”What will we do after this?” he asked and Levi had to take a moment to ponder on that. 

”Well, let’s just go and eat dinner, I haven’t done that, and I doubt you have either. 

”Okay,” Eren mumbled and closed his eyes again and Levi looked amused. 

｡☆✼★━━━━♡━━━━★✼☆｡

When they were done, Levi pulled Eren out of the back and started pulling him towards the bedroom. Eren shook his head, making Levi grumble, but he didn’t have the heart to tell him off. So he decided he could clean up the mess later. 

”Did you get me my clothes?” Eren asked when he pulled on his soft pants and Levi nodded. 

”Yes, well you can’t honestly expect to fit in my clothes,” he said with a snort and Eren giggled. He pulled on his shirt and started to button it up when he noticed that Levi was dressing in a pair of skintight pants and then just pulled a hoodie over his head. He was very certain that was his own. He shrugged and giggled. His Captain looked very cute having his big shirt on. It was then he noticed his hair was still dripping wet. 

”Captain,” was the only warning Levi got before a towel was thrown over his head and he felt Eren start drying his hair. He huffed, but humored the brat and let him dry it. 

”We don’t want you to get a cold, you don’t want to be stuck in the Medical Wing again, right?” Eren said and Levi could see the point. When Eren was done he put all their dirty clothes in a basket and turned to Levi. 

”What’s for dinner?” Eren asked and Levi grinned. 

”Whatever you decide to cook,” he said and Eren nodded happily. Always happy to of use to his Captain. Something both Erwin and Hanji was amused about. He was already thinking of what he could cook for his Captain. 

”Do you want me to use something specific?” Eren asked and Levi nodded. 

”Yes, I want chicken,” he said and pulled on his boots and Eren nodded and wondered what he could do that had chicken in it. When Eren was pondering on that, Levi decided he was dressed enough and pulled the teen out of the room. 

They walked to the Mess Hall. Eren looked around and saw that it was almost empty. Levi more or less, feeling the question his brat had nodded. 

”They are either training or having dinner,” he said and Eren nodded. 

When they arrived they opened the door, only to be met with almost everyone. Even Hanji and Erwin was there. Eren saw that he was lucky. It was chicken for today's meal, so he didn’t need to cook it. Just add it. Before Eren had the time to walk up the Erwin and Hanji, Levi pulled him towards the kitchen. Ignoring the looks they got. Eren glanced back and saw that Hanji and Erwin rose from their seats and followed them, so he gave them both a smile. 

When Levi walked in the kitchen he twitched. It was a real mess in there. He turned towards Hanji and Erwin and they both looked amused. 

”Who the hell made the food today? They haven’t even cleaned!” he hissed, like an angry cat. 

”Never mind that Captain, I need to make a mess to make our food anyway,” Eren said and tried to clam his Captain down. Who looked like he was about to have a stroke. 

”That’s not the point,” he growled. Eren just shook his head and started to rummage around the kitchen to see what he could do. He tuned out all three leaders where they sat at the table. 

”So, where have you been all day?” Hanji asked with a grin and Levi rolled his eyes. 

”I’ve been in my office, and Eren decided to do his daily routine in there,” he said with a sigh and Erwin laughed and nodded. All of them had seen how clingy Eren had become after the accident, and they couldn’t even blame him. After all, Eren is very attached to Levi. Not that he minded. 

All of them turned their attention to Eren when he gave up a victorious sound. 

”What have you got there?” Hanji asked and looked at the odd pan he was holding. It looked odd and Hanji didn’t know what it was for. Erwin and Levi looked curious too. 

”This is perfect!” Eren said and ignored them, to their surprise. But they let it be, to see what he would do with it. Not even the chefs had managed to find a use for the odd pan. They watched how Eren started to whirl around the kitchen and started making food. It was then he turned to Erwin and Hanji. 

”Major, Commander, do you want some food as well?” Eren asked with a cute look and they nodded. Never turning down that kind of offer. After all, they knew why Levi suddenly refused to eat if it wasn’t Eren that had made the food. But a few times he had too, and those were the times he was in a grumpy mood. 

Eren was a happy puppy they could see. After all, this kitchen was one of the biggest inside Wall Rose. Because they contributed and were soldiers. After they had a reason to suck as much as possible out of those rich people in Wall Sina. 

While they sat there, looking at Eren cooking, they also spoke about the recent problems Levi’s own squad had been causing. 

”So, have to sign the paper?” Erwin asked and Levi nodded. Hanji looked serious for once. 

”We really need to do something about her attitude,” Hanji said and they nodded. 

｡☆✼★━━━━♡━━━━★✼☆｡

Eren was humming and smiled when he put down the plate in the middle of the table and sat now next to his Captain. 

”And, the food is ready,” he giggled and they looked at it curiously. 

”What is it?” Levi asked and stabbed one of the golden-brown balls, it was then Eren stopped him before he got the chance to put in his mouth. 

”Captain, just wait a few minutes for it to cool down, it too hot for it to be eaten right away,” he said and he shrugged and did as he was told. After all, he didn’t even know what it was. 

”What is it?” Hanji asked and Eren grinned. 

”Takoyaki, it's just chicken, scallion, some sauce, some dried seaweed. Very simple,” he said and Haji nodded and looked eager to try. They looked at Eren and he nodded with a smile. 

”Now it’s fine,” he said and all three of them took a bit and nodded. It was simple but very tasty. Hanji squealed in happiness and snagged one more from the plate. Eren smiled, very happy he made the right choice to make a lot of it. He beamed when Captain Levi took another one and, just as Erwin did.


End file.
